


Falling Slowly

by rosenclaw_stark79



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenclaw_stark79/pseuds/rosenclaw_stark79
Summary: Johnny loves Doyoung. Doyoung loves Johnny. Ten also loves Johnny. Johnny thought he only loved Ten as his best-friend, until they started spending more time together. Doyoung, because he loves Johnny so much, decides to open up their relationship so that Johnny can explore his newly discovered romantic feelings towards Ten.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. And this is how it starts...

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the beautifully angsty "Falling Slowly" in the musical "Once". I love it.
> 
> I don't want to say too much about this little brain child of mine... I needed an outlet and figured this was one way to do it. Big THANK YOU to all the fic writers ever. Without you, I would not be here (in more ways than one).
> 
> I adore NCT dearly and wish only happiness and fulfilment for them.
> 
> Please forgive me :) I couldn't help myself.

Johnny and Doyoung’s story began a couple of years ago when the two young men (finally) bridged that gap between the safe, stable shore of close friendship and whatever that wonderful beyond was… 

It was love… And some really awkward first time sex but mostly love. And nose kisses. And whispered words. And locking eyes in front of thousands of fans with a grin. It was beautiful… and it was difficult, but mostly beautiful. And it was leaking from the corners of Doyoung’s eyes as he watched his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s best friend chatting in a radio studio, looking at each other as though… as though…

Doyoung pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, sniffing and trying to take a deep breath. He knew that look; it’d been directed at him enough times to know what it meant.

He made the sensible decision to stop torturing himself and close the window on his screen. He sat in silence a few minutes more, sniffing quietly as the tears kept falling, before wiping a hand over his face and getting up.

After a few splashes of cold water, with his gaze concentrated on the sink to avoid his red eyes, Doyoung made a decision. In his brilliant mind, it was the only option.

Idiot.


	2. And this is how it "actually" starts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cogs begin turning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing it as it comes to me :)
> 
> We'll see how it goes...

“I’m sorry, what?” Johnny stared, as Doyoung stood in front of him with his hands clasped together, as he was known to do when trying to make a point.

“I think maybe we should open up our relationship a bit,” Doyoung released his hands and attempted, very poorly, to be casual, “I just… You know, uhh… I think you.. we.. you… we could benefit from maybe seeing another person, as well as each other, that we’re maybe, perhaps, having feelings for.”

Johnny blinked, slowly, “Am I not enough?”

“No!” Doyoung’s eyes widened as he hurried to sit on the bed in front of his boyfriend, “No, Johnny, you’re everything.”

Johnny, clearly upset at this point, looked down at his own hands, “I don’t understand.”

Doyoung, glad that the other man was looking down, swallowed the pain forming in his throat and placed his hands on his boyfriend’s face, “I love you, so much, and I know you love me too. But I also know that I’m not the only one in your heart.”

Staring into each other’s eyes, Johnny had nowhere to hide. Blinking back quickly forming tears he placed his hands over the ones on his cheeks, “I don’t feel the same way about him as I do you.”

Doyoung nodded quickly, swallowing hard once more as his hypothesis was confirmed, “I know, but… but I think it’s important that you explore those feelings, too.”

Johnny sniffed, kissing Doyoung’s hands which were now balled together between both of his slightly larger ones. Doyoung, head tilted to the side as he watched his love hold himself together whilst feeling so exposed, bit sharply on the inside of his bottom lip. The pain, as excruciating as it felt, was worth it.

He was rarely ever wrong, about anything, and he didn’t regret being right about this, too.

They held tightly to one another’s hands as they sat there, Johnny intermittently pressing kisses to the backs of his boyfriend’s hands.

“I love you,” he said, using one hand to wipe his eyes before holding on tightly again.

“I know,” Doyoung replied quietly. As the minutes ticked by, he thought he would continue to feel more upset. Instead, he felt calmer. It was as though Johnny’s reaction was the final cog in the mechanism Doyoung had so carefully crafted in his mind. There was no uncertainty anymore. Now, he just had to let it unfold.

Doyoung loosened Johnny’s grip, placing his own hands atop his partner’s and kissing them both.

“Let’s go to bed. We can talk more about it in the morning,” he said calmly, guiding his boyfriend to stand.

“Will you stay?” Johnny asked, looking absolutely as vulnerable as he felt.

Doyoung blinked before moving to kiss his boyfriend gently, “Of course. Always. You don’t have to ask.”

*

In the morning, over two large cups of coffee (decaf for Doyoung, some Costa Rican blend for Johnny) and one hand always holding the other’s across their dining table, they discussed how their relationship would change.

They were still very much in love and committed to one another, however, Johnny could pursue Ten romantically and sexually, if that’s what they both wanted.

Johnny had wanted Doyoung to have the same freedom… Actually, that’s a complete lie. Johnny didn’t want anyone touching Doyoung but himself, however, he had tried to be open to the possibility. Fortunately for him, Johnny was Doyoung’s only love and he had no intention of seeing anyone else.

Empty mugs now pushed to the side, Doyoung stroked his thumb over the back of Johnny’s hand, “We need to talk to Ten.”

Johnny nodded, running his other hand through his now shoulder length, blonde hair.

“But I think it might be a good idea for you to talk to him first,” Doyoung continued.

Johnny cocked his head to the side in consideration, “I’m not sure that’s a good idea. I don’t know if he’d believe me.”

Doyoung nodded slowly, “That’s true. Should we see if he’s free today? It’s rare that neither of us has somewhere to be.”

Johnny’s eyes practically popped out, “Today? That’s a bit quick, isn’t it?”

Doyoung chuckled and shrugged, “Is there any reason to wait? Of course we can, if you’d like..? I just thought maybe the not knowing what he’ll think might cause a bit of anxiety.”

Of course he would think that.

Johnny let out a breath, “I guess… What exactly do we say?”

Doyoung smiled, not quite enough to show his teeth but enough to crinkle his eyes nonetheless, “It might be good to start by telling him how you feel.”

“Right,” Johnny replied, “Wow. That’s kind of fucking terrifying.”

Doyoung pressed a kiss to the back of his hand, “It is, but, do you think it’s worth it?”

Their eyes met and once again Johnny looked for the sincerity he knew he’d find. Doyoung had always been completely open with him and his assuredness in this totally surreal situation was exactly what he needed.

“Yes, it is,” he replied quietly.

Doyoung gave him a small smile, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short. And that there was so much hand kissing. Also, please excuse the terribly mixed up analogies :D
> 
> Maybe that will change in the future...


End file.
